saengil chukkae hamnida chennie
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: drabble gaje nan singkat tentang ulang tahun Chen oppa! Chenmin fanfic/ Tuhan, aku tau cinta ini salah. Tapi biarkanlah aku menyimpan dan merasakan nya sampai nanti, biarkan aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama belahan jiwaku yang sebenarnya. Izinkan aku menolak godaan para Hawa mu. Seiring bertambahnya usia ku ini, berikanlah kami kekuatan untuk bertahan menjalani cinta ini.


saengil Chukkae hamnida Chennie

fanfic ini hanya berisi cerita singkat nan gaje untuk merayakan ultah Chen si onta yang bernyanyi dengan pipinya, laki nya Xiumin, Troll nya Exo. Hahaha~~~

mian kalo telat pake banget,

disclaimer : pasti udah pada tau dong?

Warning : Yaoi, ooc, typo bertebaran, gak suka jangan baca!

Summary : drabble gaje nan singkat tentang ulang tahun Chen oppa!

Chenmin fanfic/_ Tuhan, aku tau cinta ini salah. Tapi biarkanlah aku menyimpan dan merasakan nya sampai nanti, biarkan aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama belahan jiwaku yang sebenarnya. Izinkan aku menolak godaan para Hawa mu. Seiring bertambahnya usia ku ini, berikanlah kami kekuatan untuk bertahan menjalani cinta ini. Berikanlah kesuksesan untuk Exo, biarkan kami di kenang walau nanti kami telah tak ada lagi, buatlah petinggi kami membiarkan hubungan kami di ketahui publik. Amin_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 20 september, jadwal Exo di kosongkan. Hal ini tentu tidak di siakan oleh namja dengan rahang berbentuk kotak ini untuk berlibur, namun ia tak sendirian. Kali ini ia mengajak sang kekasih tercintanya untuk ikut menemaninya.

Chen kini berlibur di kota kelahiran salah satu sunbae nya di super junior, Donghae. Yup, saat ini ia dan kekasih tengah berada di Mokpo.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya pergi kesini.

Chen aka Kim Jongdae menyewa sebuah penginapan sederhana di dekat pantai, saat ini ia tengah menikmati semilir angin pantai sambil memandang bulan dan bintang yang jarang ia lihat di Seoul.

Suara deburan ombak, nyanyian daun kelapa terasa indah di telinga nya.

Sampai ketenangan nya terganggu karena lengan kurus yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang, Chen endongakan kepalanya ke atas dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata indah milik sang kekasih, Xiumin.

"Chennie, kau sedang apa ?"

Chen menepuk tempat di sampingnya, meminta Xiumin agar duduk .

"Melihat bintang dan bulan Hyung, bukankah sangat indah berada di situasi seperti ini heum?"

Xiumin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chen, tangan chen reflex mengelus surai Xiumin yang terasa lembut di tanganya.

"hum, aku sudah lama ingin kesini Chennie, tapi jadwal kita selalu mencekikku!"

Xiumin mengeluh pada chen sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya.

Chen terkekeh sebelum akhirnya mendekap tubuh Xiumin kedalam pelukanya.

"Ne, tapi untung saja kita ada libur, Xiumin hyung, kau tau wajahmu sangat indah di terpa sinar bulan seperti ini !"

Xiumin tersipu mendengarnya, ah kekasih nya ini memang pandai menggombal.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal aneh Jongdae ssi!"

Chen mendekap tubuh Xiumin gemas saat di rasa kekasihnya itu sedikit ngambek.

"tidak, aku tak mengatakan hal aneh. Hanya suatu fakta hyungiee~~~!"

"Huh, lupakan. Sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun Chen, apa keinginanmu?"

"Rahasia Hyung, akan ku katakan setelah pukul 12 nanti hyung, sekarang jam berapa?"

Xiumin mlihat jam tangan nya,

"Jam 10 malam. Ah, sebentar lagi dongsaeng tercintaku ini bertambah tua, haha!"

Chen tak menanggapi ucapan Xiumin, ia hanya tersenyum.

"kau membawa ponsel dan headset hyung?"  
>xiumin mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan headset putihnya.<p>

Xiumin memberikan dua benda itu pada Chen,

"Kau ingin mendengarkan lagu?"

Chen hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Harusnya besok kau memposting foto ku di instagram mu Hyung!''

"andwae, kita berfoto dan menyimpanya sendiri. Lagipula, aku sudah memposting satu foto kita. Dan kau tau, banyak yang bilang kita cocok. Dan banyak juga fujoshi yang berbunga bunga.!"  
>xiumin mengedipkan matanya genit menjawab pernyataan Chen.<p>

"Kau tau hyung, aku cemburu melihat Instagram Lu ge yang memposting foto mu dan dia, itu sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi banyak LuMin shipper yang menganggap kalian real. Kalian ini sama sama manis, mana bisa begitu?"  
>xiumin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sok polos,<p>

Chen memasangkan satu headset nya ketelinga nya dan satu lagi di telinga Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum mendengar lagu apa yang di putar sang kekasih, _**Super Junior Marry You.**_

"lagu suju sunbae memang keren-keren, ini salah satu lagu favoritku!"

Chen berbicara tentang lagu itu dengan semangat, senyuman manis terpampang di bibir indahnya. Hal itu membuat xiumin terpana.

Kekasihnya ini memang menawan, walau terkadang tingkahnya konyol, harus ia akui jika Chen akan bersifat dewasa saat bernama nya.

"Aku lebih menyukai lagu _**In My Dream**_, bukan karena arti nya. Tapi lagu itu membuatku terbawa kedalam nya.!"

Mereka terus saja mengobrol tentang lagu dan berbagainya.

Sampai tanpa mereka sadari saat ini waktu tengah menunjukan pukul 23.30, Xiumin membulatkan matanya saat ia mengetahui jam berapa.

Ia lalu menggoyangkan tubuh Chen, hal itu membuat Chen membuka matanya.

"Ada apa Hyung? "

"sekarang jam berapa chennn? Ayo kita tunggu hari kelahiranmu!"

"apa yang harus di siapkan Hyung?"

"Kau tunggu di sini arraseo?!"

Xiumin elepas headset nya, lalu ia berlari menuju penginapan.

Chen mengangkat bahu nya cuek, kejutan apapun dari Xiumin akan ia terima.

Namun ia yakin Xiumin akan lebih terkejut mengetahui kejutan darinya nanti.

Tiba tiba saja kepala Chen terasa terbebani, ia melihat Chen yang tengah memakai topi untuk ulang tahun, serta selimut.

Di kepalanya kini juga terdapat topi yang mirip.

Ah, betapa lucunya sang kekasih ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka tinggal menunggu menit di mana tanggal 21 september akan datang, Xiumin terus memperhatikan ponsel nya.

Sampai akhirnya waktu di ponselnya menunjukkan tanggal 21 september. Xiumin langsung meniup terompet kecilnya.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida Chenieee~~~!"  
>xiumin memutarkan lagu dari ponselnya dengan volume sedang tanpa headset.<p>

Lagu **VIXX thank you for being born **mengalun indah dengan perpaduan suara debur ombak.

Xiumin mengeluarkan kotak kecil di balik tubuhnya, ia membuaka isinya, sehingga nampaklah kini kue kecil namun cantik.

Xiumin menyalakan lilinya, meminta chen make a wish dan meniupnya bersama sama.

Chen tersenyum tulus. Ia sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih seperti Xiumin ini.

"Hyung, harusnya aku yang menyanyikan lagu ini !"

"Tak apa Chennie, saranghae!"

Chen mengecup hidung mungil Xiumin sebelum akhirnya mengatakan **nado saranghae.**

Chen merogoh saku jaketnya, tersenyum kecil saat menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Ia mengambil jari Xiumin, membuat Xiumin mengernyit bingung.

Ia membuka benda itu, yang ternyata isinya kotak yang berisi cincin mas putih yang sederhana namun indah.

"Hyung, aku tau ini terrlalu cepat, tapi izinkan aku untuk mengikatmu Hyung.!"

Chen menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Xiumin, membuat xiumin terharu.

Xiumin lalu memeluk Chn dengan erat, membuat Chen tertawa pelan.

"Saranghae Xiumin Hyung!"

"Nado, nado saranghae Kim Jongdae!"

.

.

.

_Chen's wish:_

'_Tuhan, aku tau cinta ini salah. Tapi biarkanlah aku menyimpan dan merasakan nya sampai nanti, biarkan aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama belahan jiwaku yang sebenarnya. Izinkan aku menolak godaan para Hawa mu. Seiring bertambahnya usia ku ini, berikanlah kami kekuatan untuk bertahan menjalani cinta ini. Berikanlah kesuksesan untuk Exo, biarkan kami di kenang walau nanti kami telah tak ada lagi, buatlah petinggi kami membiarkan hubungan kami di ketahui publik. Amin_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maafkan Maple yang baru nulis fanfic buat Chen oppa sekarang.

Happy birthday abang kardus, haha. Semoga makin sukses bareng Exo, makin cinta ama Umin juga.

Harusnya fanfic ini publish minggu atau senin, tapi Maple harus ke rumah sakit . huwaaa#bow.

Mind to Review?


End file.
